


Of chocolate and other sweet things

by Penitence



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Curvy!reader, F/M, Face-Sitting, Handcuffs, Negan got a soft spot for you, Post Orgasm Torture, Vibrators, You're one of Negan' wives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penitence/pseuds/Penitence
Summary: Extract: You really can’t believe what you’re doing here. Well, of course you know that Negan isn’t prudish about such things and secretly you really like that but you have never done something like this before and that’s making you really really nervousNote: English is not my native language. So I apologize for any errors that are certainly present.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You, Negan/Female!Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Invitation

You really can’t believe what you’re doing here.

Well, of course you know that Negan isn’t prudish about such things and secretly you really like that but you have never done something like this before and that’s making you really really nervous.

’’Are you really sure, Negan?,’’ you’re asking your husband, who is laying on his bed, waiting for you. You notice that he rolls his eyes at you because he knows exactly what you’re about to say now, but you do it anyway. ’’You sure I’m not too heavy for you?’’

You’re not overweight but you’re not a skinny little thing either.

You’re not Frankie who is just as skinny as a model.

Or Amber who is very petite and delicate — all the things that you are certainly not.

There a many parts of your body you don’t like, from which you think they would look a lot better if you would be skinnier but Negan doesn’t want to hear any of that.

,,For fuck's sake, you are perfect just the way you are, sweetheart, and now be a dear and get your ass over here so that you can sit on my fucking face.’’

You can feel the heat rising in your cheeks.

Does this man always have to blurt out everything that comes to his mind?

You are already ashamed to death, can’t he restrain himself just one time?

’’You’re unbelievable,’’ you grumble, stepping from one foot to the other.

’’Yeah, well, that’s not a fucking secret,’’ he winks at you.

Then he taps onto the mattress: another silent invitation for you to come to his bed.

’’Asshole!,’’ you curse, which makes Negan laugh heartily.

’’Yeah, that’s true too,’’ he agrees with you, ’’and now, come one, little one...’’

You're kneading the shirt that you are wearing.

’’But I’m not going to take that off,’’ you let him know.

You see how Negan is looking at your bare legs and you just know that he won’t say anything against it — it’s his shirt after all and he always tells you how much he likes it when you wear his stuff.

You go to him, coming to a halt just before the bed to slip your panties off.

You really can’t believe what you’re about to do.

You want it, if it wouldn’t be like that, you wouldn’t be standing here, but to take the last step, takes you a lot of effort.

’’Come on, kitten,’’ Negan murmurs and strokes your bare thigh with his calloused fingertips. ’’If you don’t like it, I will stop. Promise.’’

And somehow that helps you to overcome your doubts and you climb onto the bed.

You are smaller than Negan so you have no problem to sit near his face.

Negan tells you to hold onto the bedpost so that you have it more comfortable, which you do.

And then, after taking a deep breath, you let yourself sink onto his mouth.

You can feel his breath and in the moment you feel his warm tongue on you own wet lips, you let out a long shaky sigh.

You dig your nails into the bedpost and press your pelvis onto his mouth with more force, without even realizing it.

What he is doing, feels amazing — truly amazing.

And far better than you would have thought.

You are mewling and purring like a little kitten as Negan is touching you with long and wet strokes of his warm tongue.

He caresses your skin with his big hands.

Then he makes a pause, only to ask you, ’’So, do you want me to stop?’’

’’No,’’ you whimper, and in this very moment there is no shame anymore.

You can only think of him.

Of his touch and how good it feels to be in this intimate position.

’’Yeah, that’s what I thought.’’

You just know that there is a big arrogant smile on his face but you just couldn’t care less.

You just want him to continue touching you.

You just want more; and he gives it to you.

He sucks and he licks, bites and kisses and in only a heartbeat you're a sobbing and shaking mess.

Negan holds you and doesn’t let go.

Holding you until you have calmed down.

’’That wasn’t so bad after all, hm?’’, he asks you now.

 _No,_ you think, _that wasn‘t bad at all._


	2. Chocolate

Rays of sunshine are waking you up on the next morning.

Still a little sleepy, you’re opening only your right eye and see that Negan is still sleeping.

You really wonder why Negan is still here because usually he’s a really early bird. And you’re also surprised — and you’re since the day you’ve become his wife — that you’re still in his bed at all.

Because actually — and you have heard that from conversations, even if rather unwillingly — that this isn’t Negan’s usual way. Usually it is the case that, after having fun with a woman, he sends her back to her own room.

His wives never stay in his bed overnight.

After having fun they’re all alone again.

So you ask yourself, quite justified, why is it different with you?

Of course no one asks him any questions, no one really dares.

But that doesn’t change the fact that these questions come to your mind now and then.

You yawn extensively, stretch yourself, as much as the space allows. You want to turn to the side but you feel his grip tightening around your waist, pressing you closer to his body.

You look up to him and see that he is awake too.

’’Did you sleep well?,’’ he asks you.

You nod and then watch Negan flipping the covers back, rising from the bed.

He is completely naked, so you have a very good view of his muscular behind.

You can’t deny that Negan is a very handsome man — which he knows, of course.

’’Do you want to shower with me?,’’ he asks you next but you say no to that.

It’s only 7 a.m. and you’re still pretty tired — Negan kept you awake most of the time and now you want to try to spend a few hours in bed.

You can see that Negan is a little disappointed but he doesn’t push the matter.

As soon as he has left the room, you close your eyes and are back in the land of dreams.

The next time you wake up, you’re alone.

The room is now brightly lit because of the sun that is shining through the windows and the alarm clock shows you that it is 9 a.m. now — not a lot more sleep bit at least a little.

At least now you feel a little more relaxed.

You get out of bed, scurry into the shower and get dressed.

When you walk out of the room and step into the hallway, you are already greeted by two saviors who cross your path.

They turn around the corner so now you’re all alone and think what you want to do now.

You’re free to do what you like.

Negan doesn’t really care what his women waste their time with.

As long as you stay loyal to him basically everything is allowed.

And even if it is no longer intended that you should work in the Sanctuary — the prominent reason for most of his wives to marry him — you don’t mind to work even now.

You are not very skilled in crafting.

You can handle a weapon but that’s it.

But you have other skills and today you decide to look after the children who are living in the Sanctuary.

There are not many children in the Sanctuary but the few who do — and most of all the ones who are orphans — are always happy to be given a little company.

Sometimes you just read something to them or teach them in English or mathematics.

But today, as it happens rather often, they want to play some games with you.

Of course you don’t say ’’no’’ to them and spent half of the day playing with them.

In the late afternoon you find a little bit time for yourself again and go back to your room. You eat a little something and then you plan to spend your evening with a glas of wine and a good book on your sofa but the knocking on your door is turning your plan upside down.

You can take a good guess who might be behind that door but to see him so early is surprising you.

You married Negan about a month ago and especially recently It happened very often that Negan visits you without any particular reason.

You open the door for him.

He walzes in, looks at the cover of your book and then he turns around and gazes into your face.

’’I wanted to check on you,’’ he says. ’’And I’ve got something for you.’’

There are two things in his hand: an new book and a bar of chocolate — and are very expensive one. Well, nowadays the word ,,money’’ holds no worth anymore anyway and although there has always been a little bit of luxury in your life before everything turned into chaos, you’re very happy to see that he has thought of you.

You’re not sure if there is any meaning behind this but you don’t want to think about it too much.

You thank him.

You lay the book to side for another time but you can’t help yourself to take a little piece of the chocolate for now.

You sigh with pleasure the moment as the chocolate melts in your mouth.

’’Sounds fucking good,’’ Negan observes. ’’Can I get some too?’’

You nod and hold the chocolate bar out to him so that he can take a piece but the moment you realize he doesn’t take anything you look up to his face and see that he gazes at you lips.

There is something dark inside his eyes that has your legs turn to jelly.

’’Oh,’’ you breathe as you realize what he really wants from you.

With heated cheeks you go to him, raise yourself on tiptoes and kiss him very gently at first but with every passing second this kiss gets more intense.

The sweet flavor of the chocolate sparkles on your tongue and this kiss inside your heart.

You both move apart.

Your clit is throbbing and you can feel how embarrassingly wet you already are.

How the fabric of your panties is sticking to your skin.

’’I’ve still got something for you,’’ he murmurs gently and rubs the skin behind your ear. You know he does it on purpose because he knows exactly how sensitive you are. ’’But you only going to get that if you visit me again tonight.’’


	3. Code word

’’Are you really serious, Negan?’’

’’Do I look like I’m fucking kidding, little one?’’

,,Well no, but…’’

You fall silent.

You just don’t know what to say.

’’You trust me, don’t you?,’’ he asks you.

You do, you trust him.

Negan never did anything that you didn’t like.

And you also know that he would never force you to do something you don’t really want to do.

It’s just that you’re always a little bit nervous when he wants to try new things.

’’Well,’’ he continues. ’’Then I would say the conditions are clear…’’

He looks at you, waits for a reaction from you and you nod.

The conditions are clear:

Both of you don’t have a code word, mainly because Negan always came up with such ridiculous word combinations but you have a different system, which Negan clarifies one more time:

’’Alright just that we don’t misunderstand each other: If I ask you and you say green that means I’ll keep going, like always, no matter how often you scream, ’’Please stop it, Negan’’ or ’’I can’t anymore, Negan’’. Yellow: I’ll continue but I’m going to slow down. And red: I’m going to stop completely. Alright?’’

You nod.

,,Alright.’’

With your heart beating wildly you lie down in his bed and let Negan tie your hands to the bedpost with the handcuffs, which are used the first time today.

Negan gets up, admiring his work.

’’Fucking shit’’, he swears quietly. ’’You look so fucking hot, sweetheart’’, which makes your heart flutter.

Your own judgement about yourself and your body isn’t always very positive although you know how stupid that is. But that Negan likes the sight of you so much and that he tells that so often — you can’t deny that you like that very much.

You see Negan move away from the bed to go pick up a small object — the little something he brought for you although you can guess that he was definitely not only thinking of you.

You wouldn’t say that you are a prude.

As for your own lust, you’ve always find a way to satisfy your own needs.

But you’ve never been in the situation where your partner would do it _for_ you.

Which may be because the few partners you have had so far had been a little too selfish and unadventurous — two things Negan is certainly not.

The little vibrator, shaped like a small egg, hums softly when Negan switched it on and turns it to the lowest setting. You can feel the mattress sink a little under his weight as he sits down on the end of the bed with you.

Without thinking, you spread your thighs so that he can come closer.

Although you can see what he is doing and basically have a rough idea of what is about to happen tonight, you gasp in shock when Negan pushes your dress down and presses the vibrating egg against your nipple, which hardens instantly.

Your own body’s reaction surprises you.

In your own world, you know what you like.

You know what feels good for you.

But you didn’t expect it to feel so good when someone else would do the things for you what you did for yourself normally.

’’Good?,’’ Negan wants to know. His voice is a little rougher than before and your throat feels dryer too when you say yes to him. ’’And now?,’’ he asks you, after setting the vibrator a littler higher. The vibration intensifies still only focused on your breast. You moan softly because it feels as if the vibration is sending little electric shocks to your clit. ’’Hmhm, I see’’ — and no other words are needed.

’’Negan,’’ you whimper softly because your husband doesn’t seem to have any intention to put the little egg to the place that really needs attention.

He touches many parts of your body, everywhere, expect this one.

At some point you’re almost close to tears.

And when Negan finally shows you mercy, you’re almost certain several hours must have passed.

Slowly he pushes your dress up and rubs with his thumb over your damp panties.

’’Fucking shit,’’ he growls softly. ’’I think today must be my fucking birthday’’, but you don’t listen to him anymore.

You only want him to touch you.

That he just stops toying with your body, and finally after a few more minutes full of agony he presses the egg to your clit and just like that your whole world explodes.

Utterly fascinated Negan stares at your throbbing pussy, while you try to catch your breath.

’’Fuck that was fucking fast, huh?’’

It was.

Embarrassingly fast but you don’t find any words to answer him.

Through a blur of tears you look at him, trying to calm your racing heart.

’’You think you can do that again?’’

’’No I-’’

That’s it.

There are no words anymore, not a single breath, when Negan presses the vibrator on the highest setting on your still pulsating, now sensitive clit.

Theres no air in your lungs.

You try to escape him, his touch, his grip but Negan won’t have any of it.

He strengthes his grip on your hip, saying with a voice so dark that it sends chills down your spine, ’’Oh, no that’s not how we play this game, kitten. You have to follow the fucking rules,’’ his grip now so hard that you just can’t escape anymore.

And so that you’re completely at his mercy tonight.


End file.
